Of Seals and Summons
by Chiptune-Munk
Summary: Naruto Made friends with Kyuubi and tried to study fuinjutsu to free him. Male Kyuubi, Good Kyuubi, Not that uber power Naruto. Smart Naruto and out of character Naruto. slight Kyuubi x Naruto Set in an alternate universe that may not follow the story of the original (since I just become interested in Naruto this week.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Guys! Chiptune-Munk here just a few heads up, I just started watching Naruto lol. Well not really, I just started to dig deeper into it. I'm also a noob when it comes to writing so please bear with me. This will be in an alternate universe since I dont really know the events of Naruto that much. Naruto is also portayed differently :)**

**Am still figuring out MS word to Fanfic length ratio so new chapters will either be longer or shorter.**

**Summary: Naruto Made friends with Kyuubi and tried to study fuinjutsu to free him. Male Kyuubi, Good Kyuubi and out of character Naruto.**

**slight Kyuubi x Naruto**

as for speech:

'wtf'/_'wtf' _human_ talking/thinking_

**'wtf'/'wtf' demon talking/thinking**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

*pant* *pant*

Pants, huffs and wheezes were echoing through the dark alleys of Konoha.

Young 5 year old Naruto Uzumaki, ran for his life once again. Ever since he could remember, people called demon, monster and even a plague. People seem to glare at him, ignore him and even beat him up without him knowing why.

But this time it was way more dangerous than the last time he was beaten up. A group consist of 5 people, two of which are Shinobi, were chasing him throwing kunais and shurikens at him.

Naruto seemed to dodge most of it but a couple hit his back, but he didn't stop running. He was going to die he knows it.

'I don't want to die.' He muttered.

Naruto turned left and right not knowing where to go. This was the end of him. He was cornered. Uzumaki turned back and pleaded but one of the shinobi kicked Naruto. He fell into the ground curling up like he was an armadillo.

'Why?' Naruto muttered under his breath. *Crack* his ribs broke as a foot stomped his chest. 'What did I do?'*thud* his lungs severed. 'I'm just a kid, I'm not a monster.'*cough* blood came out his mouth. Then all fade to black.

Naruto finally woke up but something seems off. He was not at the alley anymore. There was nothing but darkness and in front of him was a huge cage with a seal on the middle.

Suddenly a huge red figure appeared in front of Naruto. **'Hello kit, it's finally nice to meet you.'** Huge crimson eye stared at the five year old kid. Nartuo opened his mouth wide and gasped. 'you….you're' but before he could answer, the large figure interupted.

"**Yes Kit, I'm Kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox.**"

Naruto's heart skipped a beat as the Kyuubi's voice boomed throughout the room, or wherever Naruto was, but at the same time calmed Naruto down. 'But your dead!' Naruto finally spoke gathering up the courage to do so.

The demise of Kyuubi was the most popular tale in Konoha. Every kid, even naruto knew the story of how a giant red fox that onced ruled the world tormenting humans for thousands of years was killed by the Heroes of heroes, the Yondaime. Many pictures were painted on the museum of how the demise was depicted. Often Naruto would sneak there admiring the paintings.

'**Not quite kit, I didn't die for I am immortal, However I was sealed away.'** Kyuubi explained bluntly. Naruto was about to cry, he was terrified but he must be strong! He questioned again. 'Where am I?' **'You are inside your mind, you were injured very badly so I'm healing your wounds as we speak, although it would take a while since it is much more severe than last time.' **Kyuubi Answered again.

Then it hit Naruto, _'If I'm in my mind and Kyuubi got sealed away does that mean…' _Naruto was now trembling. Fear and horror showed in his face. The answer he has been looking for all his life.

'Kyuubi is inside of me that is why they call me a monster.'

'**I have been watching you grow up kit, those stupid people you are just a child, It's me they want. I can't blame them though, I'm sorry kit! It is all my fault. All I can do is heal you.' **Kyuubi apologised and bowed his head.

Naruto was now experiencing mixed emotion. He didn't care if he's facing a demon He was finally about to burst. 'I'st all your fault! I have to be alone!' **'kit'** 'I have to fend for myself, beaten up every day!**' 'Kit..I' **'I have no friends I get treated like dirt! And, and' **'KIT! I'm SORRY!' **

Kyuubi was now crying he was truly hurt. Naruto just froze. This mighty creature who was said destroyed thousands of villages slaughter people for his pleasure now lying on the ground sobbing begging for forgiveness like a person begging for his life.

'Why did you do that then?' question Naruto in a now subtle voice. **'I must be the world's pethethic demon, offering forgivness to a child, but I don't care about that. I'll tell you everything.' **The two sat down and talked slowly warming up to each other.

Naruto was place in ICU, the third Hokage sat beside Naruto.

Ayame found Naruto on the alley last night. Lying on the ground almost dead, She dropped her delivery without hesitation and called the Hokage immediately.

Sarutobi just stared at the poor boy, Face without emotion but cleary inside he was hurting. _'Why! Why! I can't even protect the boy! I failed you Minato, I really tried but I..I…' _The third Hokage, now finding it hard to hide his emotion. What comes next was horrible. His emotion emerging, Horror on his face and his hart skipped a beat.

His Vital signs stopped.

'Get the defibrillator now!' the female nin shouted.*Zap* Naruto's body bounced due to the electricity. _'I'm the Hokage, I should be able to stop this' _*Zap* Naruto's body bounced again.

'_but even with severe punishment the people still do it. I'm a horrible Hokage.'_*Beep* His vital sign was stabilizing.

'Thank god.' The Hokage sighed at relief_. 'just you watch Naruto, Those people would be punished severely. I don't care what the council say.' _The medic nins were done, they too sighed with relief. They then made their exit leaving Sarutobi alone with Naruto.

It has already been 3 months and Sarutobi was getting worried. Naruto hasn't waked up from his comma. Sarutobi was sleep deprived and got sick three times during the duration, worried about Naruto, it could not be help.

He was visiting Naruto, which was now a daily routine for Sarutobi. Suddenly Naruto winced and moved. The Hokage smiled 'Welcome back Naruto' Sarutobi whispered as the blonde boy rose, all groggy and dizzy but there is definitely something wrong with him.

* * *

**There ya go I hope you enjoy the first part. Pls review YOSH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Omg this is the longest chapter I have done so far! weeee! Hope you enjoy.**

**this is not beta tested since I don't have one. So please forgive me if wrong grammars. Like I said I am a beginner and rather new here.**

**as for speech:**

'wtf'/_'wtf' _human_ talking/thinking_

**'wtf'/'wtf' demon talking/thinking**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Laughter can be heard. Naruto and Kyuubi seemed to be getting along. Naruto was now sharing all the fun time he had, though it was very little. Kyuubi just listened and laughed.

They both argue, they both laugh, they were happy. Naruto has found himself a friend.

'That must be hard for you Kyu, mind if I call you that?' Naruto was feeling better. He had heard the reason why Kyuubi attacked in every detail. The fox was surprised Naruto understood every word he said. The fox was happy, at the same time, it was really hard for Naruto to believe that Kyuubi was very friendly.

'**I do not mind that kit, as long as that makes you happy.' **Kyuubi replied. 'Still why me?' asked Naruto looking down the ground, sadness could be heard in his tone. **'It's because the person who sealed me knew you are strong.'** Kyuubi answered comforting the boy once again. He let out one of his tail and coiled it around the blonde.

'You warm Kyu.' Naruto said as he relaxed and closed his eyes. _'Wait a minute…'_ Naruto suddenly realized and was now trying to break free from Kyuubi. **'What's wrong Kit?'** Kyuubi got concerned. 'Ack! Kyu! You'll burn me!' the blonde yelled. Naruto remembered several stories of how Kyuub could burn a person on contact. **'I can control my chakra kit, so it is ok. It may be a little warm but it will not hurt you' **Kyuubi answered with a foxy grin smiling at Naruto.

They stay like this for quite a while.

'Kyu…I forgive you, you are my only friend and I know you are good.' Naruto said softly in a caring tone. **'Thank you Naruto, I really appreciate it, and I will be here for you.'** Kyuubi answered.

'Umm…Kyu? Why are you so formal?' Naruto broke the moment snickering**. 'This is how humans act like am I correct? I mean, I am a demon and we behave rather different.'** Kyuubi replied, now confused on whether or not he was acting like a human correctly. 'Yeah sure! Old people do! But I guess formality suits you Kyu, I mean, you are a powerful being' teased Naruto**. 'Well, excuse me for being a demon, we are usually arrogant, brash and rude. that I can teach you, but rather not to.' **The fox chuckled.

Before they knew it, they were change cultures. Naruto was told about the types of demon as well as their ranks and such which intrigued the boy. He also learned that Kyuubi was not the fox's name but is a title given to him when Naruto told him that Kyuubi was just too general for a name. The fox also told Naruto that their names were as source of their pride and that only the ones they deemed worthy would know their names, otherwise if anyone knew their names and is not deemed worthy, they would be killed. This frightened Naruto a bit but was reassured by Kyuubi that he won't kill him. Kyuubi told Naruto his name willingly which surprised Naruto.

'Kurama, I like that name, it suits you but I'll still call you Kyu, because I respect you.' Naruto said heartily.

Suddenly Naruto felt something**. 'Kit, you are gaining consciousness.**' Kyuubi explained. Naruto's heart sank. 'Kyu.. I don't want to go back. I don't want to feel anymore pain. I..I..' Naruto dropped on his knees; his face paled trembling with fear. The poor blonde has had enough, the pain he felt, not just physical pain, but also emotional pain which is hard to mend. And it shows. He was resisting waking to up. Kyuubi doesn't want Naruto to be like this, He wants him happy. Naruto can't take pain like that. He was just a kid. Then it hit him.

'**Kit, I think I got a solution. I really want you to live your life, but not in fear, however I do need your permission'** Kurama told him. Naruto looked at Kyuubi, wanted to hear about his solution. '**I can use a basic sealing jutsu and seal your emotions away. That way, no one can hurt you emotionally ever again.**' Kurama explained further. Naruto, thought about it. Kurama really wants him to live his life, but he just wanted to be with the fox. **'Do not worry kit, if you meditate or fall asleep you can always visit me. '** Kyuubi reassured him as if knowing what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto finally agreed since he can't resist waking up anymore, at least he can visit Kurama whenever he likes. Kurama then did a couple of hand seals, suddenly, chains emerged from the sides covering up the walls in the dark room. Then Naruto was transported back to reality.

It has already been 3 months since the day Naruto was beaten and Sarutobi was getting worried. Naruto hasn't waked up from his comma. Sarutobi was sleep deprived and got sick three times during the duration, worried about Naruto, it could not be help.

He was visiting Naruto today, which was now a daily routine for Sarutobi. Suddenly Naruto winced and moved.

'Welcome back Naruto' The Hokage smiled. Sarutobi whispered as the blonde boy rose, all groggy and dizzy, eyes still close. The Hokage sighed and relief his emotions bottled up ready to burst. 'I'm sorry Naruto. I can't even protect you even as a Hokage because have duties and the council would not allow me! I'm like a puppet. I can't even think for myself! I just want you to be happy. I want you to smile.' Sarutobi kneeled in front of Naruto crying but what happened next sent chills through his spine.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. Hi eyes has no of life, just a dull blue color. Naruto looked at the old man with a blank expression. 'It is ok Hokage sama. I know you are doing all you can to protect me, it cannot be helped.' Naruto politely answered. _'What have I done.' _terror spread across Sarutobi's face. Naruto was never polite; he is always full of energy and innocence, but now, he's here feeling calm like his energy has been taken away from him, eyes dull like he had seen death, innocence taken away.

'Naruto….What…Happened' Sarutobi asked. 'Nothing Happened Hokage sama.'The boy responded. Sarutobi could not believe it. 'Naruto is here but at the same time he isn't' he thought in disbelief. He doesn't want to admit it but it may be true. It maybe, that Kyuubi has taken over his body.

'Naruto, did something happen while you were unconscious.' Sarutobi questioned. If Naruto did become Kyuubi he could not forgive himself. Naruto knew that everyone in the village hates the fox so he tried to be cautious he does not want him and his friend to be taken away. So he reassured Sarutobi that he was still him and that he does not feel any emotion at all. When Sarutobi heard this he was relieved at the same time shocked. He was relieved that the Kyuubi hadn't taken over, but at the same time he was schocked that Naruto's incident took away his emotion.

Sarutobi grabbed Naruto from both shoulder and shook him. 'You'll smile again right boy? You will be you again! You will cry, you will feel! It's just a phase.' Sarutobi was in denial, but no matter how he pleaded, shook and used his shinobi observation skills. He could not detect any hint of emotion what so ever.

'I'm truly sorry Hokage sama I know it is not your fault and I forgive you. You do not have to try much' Naruto responded. One of the med nin aporached them, examined Nartuo and told them both that Naruto was doing ok and should be able to go home. The Hokage released Naruto still saddened by the events. He later invited Naruto to eat some ramen as a token of apology. Naruto politely nodded and gave the Hokage a smile. Saruto knows that Naruto was trying, but even a person would know that he was faking it.

He truly had changed…

Both Naruto and Sarutobi walked in the streets. More menacing glance looking at Naruto but luckily Sarutobi was there Glaring back at them whenever Naruto wasn't noticing. I didn't bother Naruto at all he should thank Kurama later, he thought making it a mental note. The walk to the Ichiraku Ramen was very awkward in a way that Naruto was not walking funny or making fun the Sandaime. He was just, normal and very silent. Sandaime could not get used to this, he yearned for the old Naruto more.

When they arrived, they were greeted by both Ayame and Teuchi. Both of them were exited but when Naruto politely greeted them they were stunned. Sarutobi told them all about Naruto's awakening and both were heart broken.

Both Ichirakus silently went to the back preparing the ramens they order. It would never be lively here ever again.

Naruto quietly ate his miso ramen. For the first time he was eating with…Manners. He was the last to finish too. After Sarutobi finished he decided to break the slince.

'Nauto, are you sure you are finished? You only had one bowl of ramen.' Sarutobi spoke. Naruto nodded and gave thanks to the Hokage.

The boy then got up and complimented both Ayame and Teuchi, politely excused himself saying he was just not that hungry and wants to get some air.

Before leaving, the Hokage halted Naruto. 'Naruto if there is any favor, anything at all, just say it.' Sarutobi wanted to let the or know that he would be there for him next time. Naruto smiled that fake smile and nodded then walk away.

'I let this happened.' Sarutobi grieved both Ayame and Teuchi, comforting the Hokage.

Naruto made his way through the streets. People are glaring and avoiding him. It seems to have no effect whatsoever. _'I'll have to thank Kyu later._'

Naruto was enjoying the for once. He wasn't bothered one bit. He loathed the people. He wanted them to notice him, but they just ignored him. It's their fault that Naruto became Mischievous. He just wanted attention, to be loves, but the more he wanted to get noticed the more violent they became.

His life was finally turned when He met Kyuubi. At first Naruto hated him. It was his fault, it was him the hated and since he was sealed inside Naruto they took out their hatred on the poor blonde instead. But then when Kyuubi told Naruto his reason, Naurto pittied the fox. His life was more miserable then his. Kyuubi was trying his hardest to be friendly too, wanting to change badly.

Naruto made a friend that day.

It was already afternoon, Naruto arrivied at his place. It was dirty and smelly, he sighed. He noticed a lot of difference within himself after he let Kyu sealed his emotion. For once Naruto was thinking logically, which surprised him. He was somewhat responsible too, and it shows. He never noticed how smelly and dirty his place was until today.

He reached and grabbed his cleaning supplies from the closet. He was surprised he even have those, it was unopened and still new. He quickly began to clean

After an afternoons worth of cleaning, his apartment was now in livable condition and has the aroma of lemons. Naruto quickly showered and hopped into his bed. He slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep, wanting to see Kyuubi again.

'Hey Kyu! I did it! I made it back here!' Naruto ran towards the cage all giddy with excitement but seemed to stopped as he realized something. 'Kyu! I can't be happy being with you anymore now that my emotions are sealed.' Kyuubi just laughed at the boy, confusing the boy. 'Hey don't laugh I have a sad moment here….wait.. I had a sad moment!' Naruto jumped with excitement.

Naruto wondered, since his emotioned was sealed away how come he was experiencing happiness? Kyuu then explained. It all made sense now that Kyuubi finish explaining, it was because that Naruto was inside his mind, and since his emotion was sealed inside him then he could use them whenever he was with Kyuubi, which made Naruto happy.

Naruto noticed Kyuubi was not doing well. 'What's wrong Kyuu?' asked the concerned Naruto**.'Well kit, the cage is small, and it is making my back hurt. Do not worry though for it shall perish sooner or later.' **Kyuubi reassured him. Naruto wasn't convinced and tried to remove the seal but was blown away by the seals force. 'Kyuu, I can't get you out!' Naruto cried.

'**Kit, remember, I do not want to go out, and besides. You need to be knowledgeable in fuinjutsu to be able to tamper with the seal, although I cannot help you with since human jutsu's are somewhat different than our jutsu's. Thank you for the concern though' **The fox chuckled.

Naruto suddenly stood up all fired up. 'Yosh! Then I'll have to learn fuinjutsu! To make you comfortable Kyu!'

* * *

**As for Naruto's sealed emotion. It's like a barrier. nothing can affect him emotionally in the real world. but he can be affected emotionally in his mind.**

**Reviews pls to motivate me :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is ready.  
**

**please be reminded I am a noob at writing :(**

**as for speech:**

'wtf'/_'wtf' _human_ talking/thinking_

**'wtf'/'wtf' demon talking/thinking**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up with determination. He made his breakfast and tried to figure out how to learn fuinjutsu_. 'I can't just ask some ninja's to teach me. They'll get suspicious.'_ Naruto thought. Then it hit him, 'The Library' the blonde snapped, it was decided, Naruto would go to the library.

As long as he was quiet and secretive they, wont found out what he's doing and since it was a public place, he's pretty sure he can go there even if everyone hates him. 'There should be a basic fuinjutsu book there', he concluded and went his way.

He arrived at the library trying to avoid the Librarian; he then went through the card catalogue. _'I need to learn how to use it' _he mentally noted. He doesn't want anybody helping him they might know about Kyuubi. After an hour of figuring it out, he sort of got it the hang of it and indeed found a book of basic fuinjutstu.

'_Fuinjutsu are a type of __jutsu__ that seal objects, living beings, __chakra__, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. If one should _fuinjutsu,_ they must have very precise chackra control and general knowledge of fuinjutsu.' _

Naruto pondered for a moment after he read the introduction_. 'I need to learn chakra control first.'_ He thought. He went back to the card catalogue and check on some basic chakra control exercises. He found one later and decided to read it.

It was just what he was looking for.

After deciding, he hid the book in his jumpsuit after making sure no one was looking. He didn't have a choice, if he does borrow it properly, the librarian will just tell the Hokage, so Naruto decided to temporarily steal it.

He left the fuinjutsu book since there was no point in learning it without the very basic.

After looking for quite some time he manages to find an abandoned warehouse. It was really big and decided to train here since again, doing it on a training field would raise suspicion. Naruto spent the remaining morning cleaning the place then he decide to read to book.

'A ninja must first unlock his chakra in order to manipulate it. This can be done by first opening the root gate.' Stated Naruto then continued on. 'The root is the base of the chakra and in order to unlock the seven remaining gates, only then can a ninja use a jutsu. The root chakra can be open by being on with nature and a strong body, doing exercise will help you open your root chakra.' Naruto the decides to do exercise and train his body for the mean time but how would he know when the chakra gate would be open? He quickly sat and meditated. It took him 30 minutes to enter his mind which was troublesome to him. He quickly ran to the familiar pathway and saw kyuubi.

'**Hello kit, what brings you here?'** Kurama asked, just waking from his nap. 'Kyu? I was just starting the basics of fuinjutsu and then it told me to open my chakra first. How do I know if my charkra's are open?' questioned the blond. Naruto was too cute to ignore. Kyubi raised his tail and brought Naruto close laughing**. 'I am surprised you are serious in making me feel right at home. I am touched!'** Kyuubi said in a happy tone. **'I can help you opening chakras but first you must be one with earth in order for you to open your root, and in order for you to be one with earth you must have a strong body. Do a basic exercise routine Naruto and you should be fine.' **Explained Kyuubi.

'And what would that be?' answered Naruto. The demon was shocked; he forgot he was not human so He told Naruto to find a source somewhere else. 'Naruto thought of some basic excersise he could think of and then began to start.'

He ran around the warehouse then did push ups, sit ups. He was tired when night came. He figured if he want to make this a daily routine, then he should make a proper schedule, but he didn't know who to turn to. So he decided that tomorrow he will go back to the library and gather some basic exercise.

Naruto was hanging with Kyuubi. Kyuubi was hiding something and Naruto could tell. So he gave that 'I know your hiding something.' look on Kyuubi until the fox couldn't hide it anymore. So he told Naruto what he wanted to do to atone for his wrong doing.

'You want me to do what!' Naruto screamed. He didn't like to become a ninja. He doesn't want to serve these people, The one who hurt him. He knew that the people saw him as Kyuubi but he didn't let go of the hate that the people has put him through over the years. But Kyuubi convinced him saying that it was a win win situation for them because once he gets famous the Villagers would respect him more.

There was no way the Hokage would make him a ninja, but It clicked on his mid. 'Of course! The favor!' Naruto happily said as he jumped around knowing The Hokage won't turn down a favor if offered.

Kurama watched as the kid jumped around. _**'This would help him become stronger and hopefully make some friends.'**_ Kurama thought quietly.

-The Next Morning-

Naruto woke up early. He decided to steal another book from the library that contains basic exercises. After that, he quickly rushed to the warehouse and places it there along with the chakra basic book. He then went his way to Sarutobi.

He arrived and asked the secretary that he want to see the Hokage. The Secretary glared at Naruto but was terrified of the boy's dull eyes and expressionless face. She was speechless for a moment, just enough time for him to get through the Hokage's room without her stopping him.

Sarutobi was frustrated about his work. Mountains and mountains of paper were placed in his desk when he heard someone entering. It was Naruto. Sarutobi was happy to see this boy, Naruto would give him a reason to stop doing paperwork and rest for a while, but then he remembered and it pained his heart. The now emotionless Naruto was there in front of him.

'Hokage Sama, I was thinking about that favor you owe me.' The boy said bluntly. Sarutobi just raised an eye brow.

'I want to be a ninja.'

* * *

**It's really short sorry about that. The next chapter would tackle a summary of his training and entering the academy and meets Sasuke.**

**Sasuke IS gonna be so out of character hehehehe :3**

**also the massacre didn't happened because this is set in an alternate universe.**


End file.
